Conception
by Hevn
Summary: Love is in the air, for Kikyo and Inuyasha? How will Kagome take this? Rated R: For sexual stuff later on in chapters, language, and killings. Oh! Musou is coming back! Muahaha-ahem. And yesh, awkward stuff begins to happen.
1. Inuyasha's Embrace

**Conception**

**-Inuyasha's Embrace-**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha cast, however that would be nice. But onward to the story!_

_Rated R: For many reasons…one, because there is going to be sex, two because of language…and three…when I feel like it, someone shall DIE!!!_

Feeling the wind gently caress her pale nature, was none other then Kikyo, the miko who supposedly tried to kill Inuyasha fifty years ago. Her black hair coiled at the tips from the wind's touch, she had closed her eyes for this refreshing moment. Today she planned on going to see her sister, Kaede. Now lately hasn't she visited her younger sibling, since Kagome has been around, Kikyo tends to the wounded around these parts. Being that she may do practically anything she wants, but for some awkward reason, mortals seem to think she's made of clay.

She brushed passed bamboo trees, sakura trees, koi ponds, and other warm blooded mortals. Her bow in one hand while her case of arrows upon her back, she had taken the Shikon no Tama from Inuyasha's feeble gang, but she then gave it to Naraku. Her intensions are flawless, she knows the secrets of the jewel, and so wasting Naraku's life is a delight. Really, she hasn't figured out that Naraku was the one, who planned Kikyo's and Inuyasha's death. But Naraku's mortal side, Onigumo had been in love with the miko, and so hesitant at first. Now this day the miko walks the Feudal Era, breathing the sweet air everyone else does.

Kikyo had passed the large water spots that seemed to connect to the village in which she was born in and protected. She clutched her bow tightly as her approach became closer and closer, she didn't have a heart pulse, and she really didn't want to admit her clay heart had stayed forever still. But unusually her cheeks were slightly tainted with redness, awkward…for someone who happens to be brought back from the dead, seems to act more mortal then normal. Her black hair swayed from left to right as she walked, the wind stayed still like her clay heart, and didn't even bother to whisper a thing.

Soon she was in front of the floppy bamboo mat door, waiting to feel her hand push the bamboo mat to the side, but she couldn't, and what surprised her was she didn't sense Kagome or Inuyasha's presence. Kaede was the one to answer after a shock of quietness, "Come in ye stranger." Kikyo embraced herself for a sudden attack, but all seemed well…for now. She pushed the bamboo mat to the side, walking in and seeing the shock on everyone's faces. Her shock would probably be ten times as worse, but her clay heart still stayed steady…not even a pulse.

Kaede was hesitant to speak, but then she did, "K-Kikyo…?" Kagome had raisin to her feet so quickly that it startled Kikyo, but she didn't show her reaction. Kagome had shrieked, she had squawked like a damn fucking house woman would.

"What do **you** want?!" her words sunk in Kikyo's mind before she could finally give an answer. She turned slightly on her heel, she could see Inuyasha's tense look within his bright golden eyes.

"I've come to talk to my sister, but you seem busy…" She left without another word spoken, and right as she done so, Inuyasha flung out of the small hut to grab Kikyo's arm. His tense look stared at the back of Kikyo's head, seeing only her black hair that happened to fan a wall in between them.

"Kikyo…why, why did you com—" but before Inuyasha could finish his depressed sentence, she had struggled free from his nail digging grip and started on her way. She could have easily just flown away, but exercise is a must these days. Her steps were quick, but Inuyasha didn't give up pestering her with his silly love. "Kikyo, stop!"

Kagome had stood within the door way, watching Inuyasha follow Kikyo like he was possessed by Kikyo's appearance. Kagome had flushed with jealousy, but she would never get it. Kikyo _was_ Inuyasha's first and true love, but because Kikyo and Inuyasha thought they betrayed each other for possession of the Shikon no Tama, she had died from Naraku's impersonation of Inuyasha. So now the two think they had killed each other's love for one another, and for the jewel.

Kikyo kept walking, like his command was nothing but whispers in a large crowd. Inuyasha soon became frustrated with Kikyo's motives of ignoring his every word. "Kikyo, stop now!!" He sounded more demanding then ever before. This had taken Kikyo on be surprise. So she stopped, and looked straight in front of her…to the forest. She remembered bits and pieces of their amazingly well planned out death beds. But what she wasn't expecting was a giant hug from Inuyasha's warm arms.

Some how, Inuyasha didn't mind her cold body; he really didn't care at this point. He had finally gotten Kikyo back, well so he thought.

_Author's Note: Yep…cracks neck and fingers this is the first chapter; next one will be coming up soon. Um…if this seems really random it's because it doesn't have a plot…lol. I just go with the flow baby!_


	2. Kikyo's Kiss

**Conception**

**-Kikyo's Kiss-**

_Author's note: To answer Makato Mai's questions, I have an awkward way of repeating myself when I'm writing…so if you notice that yeah…and to answer the next question. I'm just getting everyone's point of view; this isn't really an Inu/Kik fic. I was just planning on having romance and such. (Almost gave away the 'plot' there for a moment.) So if it sounds like I'm not on Kikyo's side then whatever, 'cause I'm just writing everyone's feelings about this Kikyo and Inuyasha situation._

_Disclaimer: …I don't have to keep writing this for every chapter right? "No…" Alright then…on to the reading!_

Kikyo some how was frozen within Inuyasha's arms. Her expression, her tense temptation made her fingers go more numb then they really needed at this point. But she didn't break away from his grasp, her 'clay heart' felt as if it were real; pounding within her chest, but it was a false pulse. She could have sworn her cheeks became as pink as the Sakura Blossoms that bloom in the spring. But they were pale, and she had imagined such things, hoping for them to be true as she imaged them.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to move, he soon after let go and pulled at her arm, causing her to spin around and gently lay against his chest for another embrace. He touched her raven hair and fingered through them, as he expected her hair was still beautiful and silky as ever before. Thoughts of the memories he had shared with Kikyo raced rapidly through his mind, painting that picture of pure innocence and beauty.

Kikyo touched his chest as he ran clawed fingers through her hair, the way she wanted it to be was finally here. But it would not last, for there was still Kagome to handle and Naraku. She closed her eyes at his touch and could feel his heart beat, something she would not possess, something that she had lost. Like Inuyasha, memories of them were filling within her skull, the one she loved the most was when she slipped and Inuyasha caught her, their gaze locked into one another's for a long time, until Inuyasha hugged her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome had paced the grounds of Kaede's hut; she bit her thumb nail nervously and kept pacing. Her black hair spun at every sharp turn she made to pace and pace again and again. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara watched Kagome in wonderment. Shippo leaned over on Sango's lap and whispered, "What is she doing?" he then sat upright when Kagome shot a glare their way. Sango shook her head then let out a long sigh; she was hesitant to speak but summoned enough courage to face the raged Kagome.

"Kagome, why don't you sit and eat? Inuyasha will be back, okay?" Sango forced a smile, but Kagome ignored Sango and walked out. Her rage grasping her throat and forcing her to follow her 'beloved' to find that wench; Kagome had thoughts, images of the two kissing and flirting. Jealousy replaced her rage, as she stormed up her way to where Kikyo and Inuyasha had wandered off to. But unfortunately she had become lost, fear was striking her mentally, psychically she was frozen where she stood. Soon she shivered from the fear, the fear of loosing Inuyasha to **her**. "Inuyasha!!!!" She happened to scream his name, but that would only draw youkai closer to her, for she had some of the shards with her.

Kagome gasped and wrapped her hands upon her mouth; soon a tornado tore into the scene. "Kagome, my dear, where's that fucking mutt?! I'll kill hi—" he was cut off by Kagome's sudden shout.

"He's not a 'fucking mutt'!!!" she seemed to argue but Kouga the prince of the wolves didn't respond to her, he just looked at her with shock, widen blue eyes made his expression complete. "He's not…that…" She spoke again, to break the silence in between them. His two slaves came panting up after him.

"Kouga! We finally found you!" one spoke with gasping breath in between words.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha's white dog ears twitched, he wondered if he heard Kagome's voice or if it were just a mere illusion. But he shrugged it off mentally and still embraced Kikyo; he then took his hand away from her hair and lifted her chin up so her eyes looked into his. "Ka—Kikyo…I love you and…" But before another word was spoken from his lips she leaned forward, closed eyes and locked her lips with his. A moment he and she shall definitely never forget.

_Author's note: Yeah…it's short…sorry about that…but the next chapter shall be better…hopefully!_


	3. Naraku’s Prized Possession

**Conception**

**-Naraku's Prized Possession-**

_Author's note: insert evil laugh here I've got a plan, a plan to end this story perfectly after five or even more chapters. But I might very well change this into an Inu/Kik fic. Who knows lol?_

_Disclaimer: This is really getting annoying…_

Inuyasha was shocked, soon became replaced by his tender love. But now he finally figured out that it was Kagome, who called his name, and so he broke the kiss, gently taking Kikyo's arms and pushing her away from him, but still she was within his grasp. "I must go to Kagome." He looked at Kikyo, trying to send her this message if she could understand. But she hated Kagome, so how could she understand?

Kikyo looked to the side and down to the ground. "Abandon me?" She didn't wait for his answer; soon she pushed fully away from him and looked at his golden confused eyes, with her sad ones. "Inuyasha, it has been too long since…since…**we** have been together! You follow that bitch like some slave!" She soon hugged herself and looked back to the ground as before. "If you wish to stay with **her** then leave me be and don't follow me." Tears soon flowed from closed eyes of hers, and she turned to the opposite direction, feeling that she wasn't right to do this. But how else would he understand?

Inuyasha seemed more abandoned then she had spoken of. He became foolishly furious with Kikyo's statement that happened to be true. "Fine Ka—Kikyo!!" And as before, he almost said Kagome's name, was he obsessed with Kagome? Or was he confused with whom he loved? Inuyasha walked furiously to the opposite direction from where Kikyo walked. He wasn't about to admit his foolishness to someone he was totally confused if he loved Kagome or Kikyo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome had a little romance of her own with Koga, he had embraced her as his servants came rushing up. But she suddenly pushed him away and was knocked into a tree; she curled up as if a scared child. "Where is Inuyasha? I want to speak to him…Koga, do me this favor...and find him, please?" For a girl who suddenly pushed a suitor away, she was still very demanding. Koga thought of the idea, and he nodded slowly, regretting to ever do this.

"Fine, if this is what **you** wish." Koga spoke back he didn't want to stick around anyway, not after what Kagome had done to him. Instead of forcing himself on her some more, he went to look for Inuyasha, but he wasn't in much of a rush. Koga was thinking impossible things, things he really wanted to happen with him and Kagome. But for some weird reason, she keeps pushing him away like he was some sort of evil creature. He worried about this more then he really wanted, but it kept popping up within his head.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kikyo watched the back of Inuyasha within the darkness, tears still streamed down her cheeks, "Inuyasha…how cruel must you be to choose to follow someone who is not me?" she closed her eyes to feel the sting of her tears, "I shall cry and forever cry, but these are not tears for you…Inuyasha, these are tears of pain…" But before Kikyo could finish what had boggled her mind, a voice behind her spoke and it was dark and low.

"You wish to be granted life, Kikyo?" Kikyo had popped her eyes open and spun around her to meet the face of Naraku.

"Naraku?!" Kikyo suddenly spoke, but her emotion for the love of Inuyasha still sunk within her and she couldn't act like her serious self no longer. She felt Naraku slither upon her cold body. Onigumo wanted Kikyo, and lusted for her more then Naraku was willing. Kikyo felt Naraku grasp her waist and pull her up into the sky, purple puffs of smoke scattered around him and Kikyo, the smoke however made Kikyo go unconscious.

After spotting the cloud of endless smoke, Inuyasha blinked and saw Kikyo within the arms of the man he longed to kill. "Naraku, you shall die today!" His claws made a sheathing sound like a sword and he growled, he lunged out and kept hopping very high. As close as he got, Naraku let out his 'evil' laugh and was gone. Inuyasha landed and another growl had emerged from his clamped teeth.

_Author's note: Muahahaha—Ahem…well you all will have to wait until I "plan" on updating again. -smirks- I love suspending things…don't you? Obviously not…heh. _


	4. Trapped

**Conception**

**Trapped-**

_Author's note: Bleck, sorry for not updating so soon! I thought I'd be able to earlier but now things have become very hectic around my household that…Well its just crazy, anyway onto the next chapter, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Fine, you know what, just to piss you off, I OWN THE WHOLE ANIME/MANGA SERIES OF ANY ANIME/MANGA THAT I'VE READ/SEEN OR never even deiced to touch or have no interest in whatsoever. THERE, HOW DO YOU LIKE 'EM APPLES?_

Within a room filled with incense and a monk babbling something in another tongue that the powerless miko couldn't understand at the present time; the monk wavered about as he mumbled his words and rosary above the miko's body. Naraku counseled himself within a room below the castle, conserving his energy just for the miko herself. Hours pressed onward, the monk had left moments ago with a frown and acknowledgement within his eyes, as if he had learned a course of teachings within a whole year. But going to the matter at hand, Kikyo looked around then closed her eyes, soon decided to sit up. This was a horrible mistake due to the fact that her head felt heavy and her heart swollen with pain and sorrow.

"Naraku…" She mumbled under her heavy breath as she rubbed her forehead with her left hand, feeling ever so dizzy. Kikyo tried standing, but had stumbled back and fell upon her rump, feeling pain now surge its way throughout her bottom area and part of her thighs. "Ridiculous! These floors are as if waxed and never touched. Ouch!" Her splitting head ache became worse and worse by the minute and those weren't helping her think straight or rather, not think at all. She had finally gotten her footing then started clumsily on her way, through the sliding doors and flaxen flooring; she sensed the gathering strength of the wretched Naraku.

Kagome had watched from afar and only looked sicken to her stomach, "Inuyasha, why do you have to always follow her?" Her voice broke the silence between the whistling sound of the swaying branches and his steady breath. Inuyasha only looked to Kagome within wonderment, _What the hell is she talking about? I love Kikyo, that's why…Is Kagome self centered or what? Geez, she's such a disturbing brat._ He thought but those thoughts were unreal, he had a forbidden love with both the two young ladies, he loved them both and yet his heart and mind do not aid each other.

"Kagome…I love her." That was a mistake to have been said; Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and gave her a scowled look, "Don't get in my way…Kikyo means everything to me." He spoke again and then continued his steady pace to the camp grounds. Leaving the mortal to fend for herself, if she could that is. As the figure of Inuyasha's, walked away into the bitter darkness of night; Kagome had bent down and hugged her legs, feeling the rush of coldness gust around her. Her tears silent and her heart beating slowly without a hint of a blush; she literally felt heartbroken for the first time.

"Maybe I should just go home…I hate you Inuyasha…I hate you." She mumbled, tears seeping into her school girl outfit. But her mortal mind ticked with a smartness only a bimbo would use. _I get it…I'll seduce him and have sex with him…Once I am fully pregnant for sure; I can totally get him to love me and only me._ The mind of a young woman thrived and reeked of evil thoughts; Kagome dried her tears then went back to camp. A grin of delight graced her visage, and she felt like she had power over anything.

Kikyo had found the hiding spot in which Naraku had dwelled beneath, but apparently he was fully healed and had only put on the last piece of his kimono attire. "Ah, well if it isn't my lovely priestess. How long I've waited for your presence again." His smirk something not fully a smile that bore teeth. "I sense your irritation and desire; we both know what each means…Your irritation with Inuyasha and your desire for life." He kept speaking, nothing that seemed to trigger an interest within the dead miko. Naraku turned to face her, Kikyo had her face as still as ever, nothing new to the poor hanyou. "Hmm…My dear, do you wish eternal life? A life without death for just only you? So you may stay forever with the man you love?" He asked absurd questions, questions Kikyo would never had dreamed or dared come out of that filthy mouth.

"No, I have passed but my anger is still fair within this body. I need freedom."

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Yes, now…Let me free from your castle and leave me be."

This soon became a staring contest, but Naraku gave in quickly and looked away for a moment. "Strong willed woman you are, take pride in that." And without warning he had her in odd slimy monstrous locks, her ankles, wrists and neck. He clucked as he heard Kikyo's breath rasping under the pressure. "Do you like? No answer huh, how bluntly interesting. Well, out of free will, I'm resurrecting your body and former soul. And for this, you must kill Kagome, or just steal her soul with one of your soul seekers." Naraku explained to an uninterested Kikyo.

"I am…Not….Interest-ed…In…This…" Was all she could bear to even manage, the pressure clasped even harder and soon started to sink into her clay flesh. Kikyo looked worried for a moment; the fear of dying again without revenge wasn't very appealing to her. Naraku only started to smile more and more, some what of a disgusting type.

"Oh, but my dear, you soon will be…You soon will be."

_Author's note: I'll try and update soon, I love making some tin-n-n-n-n-y cliff hangers just for my blessed amusement and torture of you fans. Bwahahaha—I'm evil ain't I? Tee, hee!_


	5. It's a Tricky Ride

**Conception **

It's a Tricky Ride _- **Chapter Five**_

_A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for never, ever, possibly getting to this story or my others. I know I had promised to get them in sooner, but that never happened. I had a major writer's block, and just a little FYI, I'm running most of my stories through my brain…So mainly its just one without a plot, one that goes with whatever I want to freely put in it. Okay, well without any further delay, here you go. Chapter 5 of Conception._

* * *

**...Three Years Later…**

* * *

"Kikyo, Kikyo?" A very familiar voice rang clearly within her ears as she heard the masculine voice echo within the walls of her mind. She could feel the hanyou's approach; grow stronger and stronger as it kept coming closer and closer.

"U-um, ye-yes, Inuyasha?" She paused to collect the scent of him; it had been too foreign since their last meet. "I'm here…What do you want?" She accidentally pulled a little spark of frustration and an attitude. He had pushed a screen to the side, of course…Since Naraku fled the nation, Kikyo was in control of his castle, and his little darlings had fled also. It made little since…But she didn't bug herself over the past few months. As Inuyasha drew closer to Kikyo, she had suddenly whipped around and scratched his pale face with her autumn fan. "Don't come any closer Inuyasha." He just smiled and fingered the blood that slipped his check, and then sat down respectably in front of her.

Kikyo had nothing else to say, but something was itching at her throat to spit out hell fire at him, asking hellish questions as to why he didn't save her, why he favored Kagome over her. It was all mind boggling, but she figured it out…So she thinks. "How are you, fine lady?" Inuyasha adverted eye contact, knowing if he had stared straight into her burning brown eyes, he'd see his life flash before him.

She raised her fan to cover her lower face, lips, chin, cheeks, nose…It was just a lady manner to have up-hold to the public eye. She decided to play stupid and shyly asked, "What pray tell are ye speaking of? Health isn't the issue to discuss…Is it, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha couldn't help himself, not being able to look at such a beauty; he had almost forgotten what she really did look like, he felt as if caught between fantasy and reality…What was to believe, what was to deceive?

"My fair lady—" He was cut off by Kikyo so suddenly, it had rattled his soul's bones.

"Not yer fair lady…Never I was, 'ever shall I…" She was glad to interrupt, she felt she must have…Obviously Inuyasha thought he could sucker himself within her heart again. _Oh ho! So the cult thinks such things, how absurd! How preposterous!_ She thought as she glared at him. _He deserves me not, shall he have favored me, and saved me…I would have been gleeful to agree that I belonged to him._ She had furious thoughts, thoughts that if spoken would lead all to become speechless.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her hand, the one that held the fan; and kissed the under belly of her hand, and looked back up at her. A gesture never used before in such kind and tender traits…But, then again, it was almost like Inuyasha thought…A fantasy or reality. "I am terribly sorry for my horrible acts…Please, love me now, love me as before, and love me as me." She couldn't drag her gaze from his; it was as if their eyes had locked their lips already and frustrating them in the play of heated games. But no, she would have none of that nonsense, she was to be wed to a man of great power, riches, a kingdom, what else would she possibly want…Oh that thought drifted within her mind, she knew the answer, she wanted him.

"I cannot love ye as before, love ye now, or love ye as ye…I am to be wed, a festival of great solutions to problems I personally need fixed." She had given him a stern look, as if it had ended, their fair game, their lovely game; it all ended the night Naraku faded away with his little minions. Kikyo released her hand away from him and slapped her fan back open, it had snapped closed when he grabbed her because she had dropped it. Inuyasha just looked paranoid, as if he was desperate to get her back, if only he were like that years back. "Plus, to add some more grief, why have ye come back after such years?"

His stone face proved to be the reason to her question. He was hesitant, not ready to reason or argue, not ready to take the plunge, he wasn't ready. His lips parted to say his reason, but then they sealed such. Kikyo looked disappointed; she really was hoping he'd known by now, such ugly rumors about her past lover, or current? She abruptly stood up after a childish scream was emitted in the halls beside the room they had concealed themselves within. "Be gone, ye are not important in my life no longer." Tears had wished to form and spill down her pale face, but she figured not to, to hold back those stinging painful tears that wanted badly to cry out. And at that point, the sliding door to the room opened again, a little black haired girl stepped in, about as tall as Kikyo's thigh; she ran across the room and clung to Kikyo's left leg, wrapping arms warmly around her thigh. Revealing to Inuyasha Kikyo's bare legs; "Hakyou, please go, mama will be out soon." The little girl called Hakyou nodded her small head and smiled to Inuyasha then ran out of the room, leaving the sliding door open.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, "I have to take my leave…Please leave the mansion." With that, Kikyo started for the door, but quicker than the God's good wise thinking, he had leaped up and snatched her arm into his palm and jerked her to turn and face him.

"Who is she? H-Hakyou?" Inuyasha's eyes burned furiously, he wanted to know, why the little girl called Kikyo mother, why she claimed Kikyo as mother. Was Kikyo able to have children? Inuyasha was then boggled with a million of thoughts, questions, images, flashing his mind so speedily it could have been mistaken as lightning. Kikyo released herself from him again, and then walked a bit to the edge of the sliding door, touching the door gently as if it were too fragile to even have been touched.

Her eyes focused on the pale chipped wood, and dull paper that fanned it beautifully, "Hakyou is my daughter…" With that, she left the room, leaving a discomforted Inuyasha to his thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: Alrightie, sorry it took forever, but yes, I fast forward it three years from the last conflict. Hopefully you enjoy, the story doesn't end just yet, keep reading! peace_


End file.
